Her morning Elegance
by Lari-thekilla
Summary: gostaria de cortar as correntes que a prendem, mas se não posso cortar as minhas, como posso libertá-la do destino que a aguarda? Teria eu coragem e forças para lutar? ainda me resta um tentativa...mas... há ainda chance de vitória? Yuri GinnyXLuna
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e todos os seus personagens não me pertencem!

uma pequena, são minuscula introdução da minha primeira fic de Harry Potter, e é Yuri O.O

cap não betado

have fun ^~

* * *

-è amanhã... – suspirou e olhou para a janela onde uma Suave chuva caia, apesar da paisagem branca a sua frente. Dois dedos delicados acompanharam alinha de seu queixo a virando os olhos castanhos em direção aos olhos prateados que estavam ao seu lado.

- você não precisa se não quiser sabe disso – disse com um tom suave enquanto acariciava os longos cabelos ruivos de Ginny tragando lentamente o delicioso aroma que aqueles fios cobre liberavam tentando memorizá-los para que pudesse lembrá-los pela eternidade... Os fios cor de cobre de Gina Weasley que liberavam o adocicado e viciante aroma de morangos...

- É um pouco mais complicado que isso, não posso simplesmente pular fora.

- Podemos então aproveitar o que nos resta, nossa ultima gota... – abriu um sorriso triste.

- Nossa ultima gota – falou lentamente como se aquelas palavras se ditas de maneira diferente poderiam acabar com o que estava por vir mudando toda uma realidade, a sua realidade. Ela olhou para a menina loira que estava em sua cama, ambas cobertas por lençóis brancos – nossa ultima gota – repetiu e deu um leve beijo quase casto na mulher a sua frente. – com toda certeza ainda não.

"_Ainda não será nossa ultima gota, por favor, não..." _ suplicou em seus pensamentos enquanto tomava lentamente os lábios daquela que amava...

* * *

mereço reviews? T.T


	2. doesn't reminde me anything

Finally, primeiro capitulo *.*

*dança*

oh sim, eu sei.. nome totalmente nada da ver, mas ele non me saia da cabeça XD

have fun^^

e como já sabem, Harry Potter non me pertence...

* * *

As portas se fecharam. Ela olhou através do vidro seu lhe pai acenando uma ultima vez , um sorriso lhe brotou triste nos lábios e acenou de volta parando somente quando seu progenitor sumira de sua vista. Abaixou a cabeça lentamente e olhou a revista em suas mãos apertando-a como se fosse um tesouro... e naquele momento, era. Uma pequena lágrima solitária percorreu-lhe o rosto e pousou sobre a capa da mais nova edição de "O pasquim", seus olhos então se fixaram na capa e num movimento rápido suas mãos limparam a lagrima que caíra , respirou fundo e se pôs a procurar uma cabine para se acomodar, pois um dos últimos avisos de seu pai fora sobre a demora da viagem.

_-Vamos minha pequena estrela, hora de acordar – Xenófilo carinhosamente passava as mãos nos fios dourados da filha fazendo-a despertar. – Hoje começa sua nova vida raio de sol – sorriu ao ver os olhos de Luna se abrirem lentamente . – Vamos, vamos, ou vamos perder o trem._

_-O trem?- perguntou a garota coçando os olhos enquanto seu pai se dirigia a janela para abri-la deixando a luz do sol invadir o quarto da filha. – que trem?_

_- Oras que trem? O expresso de Hogwarts pequena, esqueceu-se? Hoje você vai conhecer mais a fundo o maravilhoso universo da magia._

_- mas eu já conheço – disse a pequena em tom melancólico- preciso mesmo ir? – Seu pai balançou negativamente a cabeça e virou-se para sua princesinha com um grande sorriso._

_- mas é claro, isso é necessário para que você se torne uma grande bruxa, como sua mãe – disse aproximando-se dela e fazendo um pequeno cafuné despertando um pequeno sorriso na filha.- aposto que fará muitos amigos lá também._

_- Não quero ficar longe de você – disse pulando os braços de Xenófilo abraçando-o._

_-Estarei sempre do seu lado pequena – sorriu correspondendo o abraço – sempre. – tirou os braços da menina de si – agora vá tomar um banho estarei esperando para tomarmos café._

_"sempre"_

A frase de seu pai ecoou em sua cabeça, sim, não precisava ficar triste, não mais, deveria se esforçar para se tornar uma bruxa incrível, como sua mãe. Luna percorreu os vagões em uma determinação quase cega até algo fez seus movimentos cessarem no meio do corredor e virou a cabeça lentamente em direção a janela da cabine ao seu lado esquerdo, arregalando os olhos em seguida, Lá estava ele, Harry Potter, o herói do mundo bruxo rindo despreocupadamente com seus amigos, nada mais natural, pensou Luna, pois apesar de tudo que diziam dele, ele ainda era humano... Mas não foi o juvenil herói que chamou sua atenção, mas os olhos, os sonhadores olhos castanhos claros que estavam fixos no menino, até este dia Luna nunca tinha desejado tanto ser outra pessoa. Estava enfeitiçada pelos olhos castanhos claros da pequena ruiva sonhadora, queria aqueles olhos para si. O pequeno herói então disse algo para a menina despertando um pequeno sorriso em seus delicados lábios rosados, lábio que pareciam ter o gosto de morangos, e pela primeira vez, naquele dia Luna deu um singelo e genuíno sorriso livre de tristeza ou melancolia ao presenciar tal cena.

Seus longos cabelos ruivos balançavam levemente com o movimento do trem e os olhos prateados não conseguiam, na verdade não queriam se desviar desse pequeno e belo espetáculo de tão pura beleza que passava despercebidos pelos outros. Luna mergulhava naquele mar cor de fogo que eram seus cabelos sem oferecer resistência, não havia porque resistir. Estava tão concentrada naquele espetáculo que não notara a aproximação rápida e certeira de um rapaz que acabou por derrubá-la no chão cessando o encanto que a havia paralisado no meio do corredor

- Oh! Me desculpe. – disse um rapaz lhe estendendo a mão, sendo prontamente aceita pela loirinha – Estava distraído – completou com um sorriso sem graça.

- Tudo bem – respondeu a garota quase num sussurro, deixando um sorriso sem graça tomar-lhe os lábios enquanto observava as duas esmeraldas que eram chamadas de olhos do rapaz.

- Sou James Overhill e você? – Perguntou o rapaz ainda segurando sua mão. James tinha os olhos azuis extremamente vivos e cabelos tão negros quanto uma noite sem lua e estrelas que caiam desfiados até os ombros, contrastando com sua pele pálida.

- Luna Lovegood – respondeu a garota soltando a mão de James.

- Oh! Luna Lovegood filha de xenófilo Lovegood editor de pasquim, certo? – falou o rapaz – Prazer Luna, gostaria de se sentar com uns amigos meus, ou você já está com alguém?

A garota olha mais uma vez para o lado se perdendo por instantes nos cabelos cor de cobre e volta-se para o rapaz.

- não estou com ninguém – responde simples.

- ótimo! Vamos! – falou o rapaz fechando sua mão sobre o punho da garota puxando-a por entre os corredores. – é seu primeiro ano né? – falou o garoto quase correndo guiando uma atordoada Luna que balançou afirmativamente a cabeça – meu também, estou tão ansioso por finalmente colocar meus pés na famosa escola de Hogwarts e você? –perguntou recebendo apenas um aceno da menina novamente, ela estava por demais concentrada em não perder seu malão e seu pequeno tesouro que quase não tivera tempo de recuperar. A viagem seria longa.

~HME ~

Seus olhos percorreram cheios de curiosidade a grande construção gótica, estava a sua frente e que agora seria seu lar boa parte do ano.

- Preparada? – James perguntou a garota que já estava com sua revista devidamente guardada nas vestes da escola para que evitasse perde-la novamente. Luna balançou a cabeça. – então vamos. – sorriu o rapaz começando a caminhar em direção a escola sendo seguida pela menina.

- Alunos do primeiro ano, aqui! Alunos do primeiro anos aqui! – gritava um mei gigante enquanto balançava uma lamparina para sinalizar onde estava. Luna e os demais o seguiram para onde o maior se encontrava. – Vamos lá um barco para cada dupla, escolham um e esperem logo que os demais chegarem atravessaremos o lago. – concluiu o gigante que continuou a repetir as informações para cada novo grupo significativamente grande que chegava.

Após todos estarem a postos atravessaram o lago e seguiram ao enorme saguão d entrada onde uma mulher os esperava.

- Obrigado Hagrid – Falou a mulher, Luna deu uma olhada no homem peculiar e lhe deu um sorriso carregado de doçura, sendo prontamente correspondida por ele, antes de se retirar. – eu assumo daqui, por favor, sigam-me – disse a mulher com o tom severo adentrando o gingante portal que dava para o saguão de entrada, para então entrar em um corredor e seguir até uma enorme porta onde se encontrava um banquinho com um chapéu aparentemente muito velho e mau cuidado parando ao lado deste. – boa noite – disse virando-se – Sou Minerva Mcgonagal e sou vice diretora da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, logo atrás dessa porta se encontra o salão principal onde os demais estudantes os aguardam para o banquete de Abertura que será realizado assim que vocês forem designados para suas respectivas casas. – ela fez uma pausa e olhou para todos – chamarei seus nomes e vocês devem se dirigir ao centro do salão, eu então colocarei o chapéu seletor em suas cabeças e dele dirá qual casa vocês irão pertencer em seguida deverão se dirigir para as mesmas, fui clara? – perguntou recebendo um aceno de todos os estudantes. – vamos começar. – disse abrindo as enormes portas e adentrando com o banquinho e o chapéu em mãos depositando-os na frente das quatro mesas do salão.

E enquanto aguardava ao lado de James sua vez, ela viu mais uma vez os cabelos cor de fogo reluzirem sobre as tochas do castelo, e seu coração acelerou ante a possibilidade de finalmente saber seu nome.

* * *

só vim aqui pra dizer que o james fora totalmente non planejado, tanto que eu ainda não sei qual vai ser o destaque e o que ele vai fazer na história *se mata*

ou seja... a história acaba de cria vida...

seja bem vindo a imprevisão =DD

reviews?

see ya o/


End file.
